Regarding AIDS DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): This application requests funds to construct Phase II infill to the Animal Services Building (ASB) addition that will provide housing for 544 non-human primates (NHPs) in an 11,970 sq. ft. state-of-the art facility. The expansion will enable the Oregon Regional Primate Research Center (ORPRC) to meet rapidly growing research needs, as well as comply with new United States Department of Agriculture (USDA) mandated standards for expanded social housing. The Oregon Health and Science University (OHSU) made a major commitment by providing approximately $4 million in funds to construct a 35,600 sq. ft. shell addition to the ASB. Phase I infill consists of a 13,000 sq. ft. facility that will house up to 192 NHPs, as well as provide behavioral testing rooms, and office and new cage wash areas. Rapid growth in various research areas necessitates additional NHP housing. Current NHP housing is full, resulting in the following problems: 1) limited ability to meet the needs of existing research programs or begin new projects; 2) delayed procurement of needed animals; 3) delayed renovations due to lack of flex space; and 4) delayed implementation of social housing. The Specific Aims of this application are to construct Phase II infill of the ASB addition, consisting of Animal Biosafety Level 2 (ABL2) containment housing for up to 544 NHPs in 17 animal holding rooms, a feed storage room and a procedure room. Each animal holding room will contain 32 NHPs in paired cages, as well as large group play enclosures to permit groups of animals to regularly experience an enhanced social environment.